


A Friday Night

by AniH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Getting Together, Light Angst, for Benny/Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: Dean went out with Charlie, leaving his two boyfriends home together. Benny planned to read in bed all evening, but he was surprised to be interrupted by a knock on his door. He was even more surprised that it was Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	A Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic focuses on Cas and Benny's relationship. Dean is not in the story, but he's mentioned a lot.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I welcome con crit. But don't be too harsh on me, please!

Benny settled in their guest bedroom for the night. He was lying on top of the covers, his head resting on their softest pillow. His tired body comfortably sank into the mattress. He still needed a shower, but he was too lazy to get going. It didn't help that the book Dean lent him was too interesting to put down. For once, he was glad his boyfriend was out with Charlie. It meant that he got to spend his Friday evening relaxing alone.

He was nose deep in the 9th chapter when a knock on the door interrupted him. An annoyed sigh left him as he put the book down on the nightstand. The only other person at home was Castiel. The other man didn't get invited to Dean and Charlie's get out either. One partner takes up so much of your time, let alone two, so they always encouraged Dean to get some time for himself.

The reason he decided to sleep in their guest room was to give some space to Castiel. It was habit by now, that one of them slept here to give the other time with Dean, or to have time for themselves.

Sitting up to the edge of the bed he shouted "Come in!"

Castiel opened the door in blue-striped pajama pants and a loose white t-shirt which Benny was almost sure was his own and not Cas’ belonging. The other man’s hair seemed wet but adorably ruffled. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Looking at his furrowed brows, though, Benny got nervous. He sensed a serious talk in the air. He was so not in the mood for this.

"Do you have a moment?" Castiel asked him, one hand still on the handle of the open door.

Examining the determined look on the other's face, Benny asked, "Do I have a choice?"

He didn't intend to sound mean, he had a long week behind him is all, but Cas' face immediately dropped. He cast his eyes down as he stumbled on his feet a bit, looking like he wanted to leave but changing his mind at last. The downward twitch of his mouth was so subtle, most people wouldn't have noticed it, but living with him for almost two years now, Benny knew Castiel inside and out.

It surprised everyone how easily the three of them settled into their new home. Dean saved time on not having to commute between his two lovers' apartments, which meant more time with Dean for the both of them. There was a lot less jealousy, too. Benny stopped feeling as if it was all just temporary and Dean would choose between the two men one day.

Benny couldn't remember when or how Castiel got so close to his heart, but he didn't want to be the one responsible for the sour expression on the man's face. _Not anymore._

Patting the bed next to his thigh, he said, "Come 'ere." The other seemed hesitant so Benny tried to encourage him. "Come on now, sit with me."

"I don't want to bother you, "Castiel said as he took three long strides into the room, leaving the door open. Benny felt the bed dip beside him as the other man sat down. Interlacing his fingers in his lap, Castiel continued, "But I wanted to have this conversation when Dean isn't home."

That did not sound fun. At all. Benny felt a knot form in his stomach from Castiel's serious look. Taking a deep breath, he went, “Alright, shoot!”

"I've mentioned this before, "Castiel stopped speaking and closed his eyes for a moment. "I just... I know Dean is not keen on the idea but uh — "

Benny had no patience for this at the moment. He needed a shower and wanted to finish the current chapter he was reading, so he could go to sleep. He gave the other man a moment, then said, "Just say it already, Cas!"

"I want a cat, "Cas declared looking up from his hand into Benny's unbelieving eyes.

He thought it was something serious. The way Castiel acted made him anxious. All along, Cas just wanted a damn pet. Benny dropped his head into his hands. He loved cats as much as the next person but Dean was allergic. It wasn't up to Benny; he didn't care if they had pets or not. He didn't understand why Castiel came to him.

Raising his head from his hands, Benny said, "If you need my approval, you have it. But it doesn't matter, you know that. You gotta talk Dean into allergy meds first."

"If it was the two of us — "

"You want to play the two against one card?" Benny's eyes widened in surprise. He knew this day would come but it to be _him and Cas_ against Dean was astonishing. Benny let out an amused chuckle. "How about we have this conversation tomorrow over breakfast? With all three of us present."

Castiel didn't answer to that. He rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. Benny was studying him with a bemused smile on his face. This conversation took an interesting turn from serious to childish.

"Stop pouting," Benny said as he bumped his shoulder to the other man. "I've told you I'm down for a cat."

"Thank you, "Castiel said after a long moment. He didn't seem all that happy, though. It made Benny suspect that there was something else.

"Is that all?" he asked watching the other curiously. "Anything else going on?"

Castiel unfolded his arms and started playing with his fingers in his lap. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again with a suffering sigh. "Maybe... I want a dog, too." He looked up at Benny from the corner of his eye. He was so uncharacteristically shy, Benny was sure there was something else.

Could it have been an excuse? He felt his chest warm up at the thought. He secretly hoped Cas came to him with this random idea of a pet just to talk to him. They barely saw each other all day. Benny's day was always a little nicer when he got to annoy the other a bit. After Cas got better at understanding Benny's sense of humor, it was all just friendly bickering or flirting, according to Dean.

It was more likely that Cas felt alone, so he came to the only other person in the house. Benny tried to push down his hopes before he said, "Alright, a cat and a dog. Why don't we get you a guinea pig and a beehive, too, while we're at it?"

"Guinea pigs are social creatures. We need at least two, if we want them to be happy," Cas stated matter-of-factly. Benny gave him a tired smile.

"Look, sweetheart, I'm eager to learn more about guinea pigs but I had a long week and a tiring day," Benny said regretfully.

"Sorry," Cas apologized and looked down at his hands again.

"No, it's fine." Benny couldn't stop himself from running his hand through the other's hair. It dried up almost completely. "Just tell me why are you here."

"I... the cat — " Cas looked up at him wide-eyed as he began to stammer but Benny gave him a look that shut him up. After a shaky exhale, he finally said, "I was hoping you would sleep upstairs."

"What,  _ you _ want to sleep in the guest bedroom?" Benny asked with a tint of humor in his voice.

It wouldn't have been Cas if he didn't do a quick eye roll before he said, “I was looking forward to this evening. Hoped I could spend some time with you.” Benny was surprised at the bluntness after Cas' initial shyness, but it was much more like the man he knew. “I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want. But lately, I've been feeling like you may want this, too.”

Benny couldn't stop the smile that crept up onto his face. He wanted this, whatever this would turn out to be. But he was tired. He needed a shower and a good night of sleep.

"How about this," he started while he reached for one of Cas’ hands and took it into his lap to hold it between both of his hands, "I go get a shower, then you cuddle me until I finish the chapter I was reading?"

Cas smiled one of his rare gummy smiles and put his head onto Benny's shoulder. "Sounds good."

"Oh no! We'll do the cuddling after," said Benny as he stood up. "I'll never get to shower if we start now."

He pulled Cas up by the hand he was still holding. He might have pulled Cas too hard just so he would stumble into Benny’s chest. He took a moment to look at the other's smiling face before he kissed those chapped lips. It was not their first kiss. Dean had talked them into many threesomes before, which gave them plenty of opportunities to kiss. But this was their best kiss yet.

Benny felt a hand grabbing onto his shoulder and another one was massaging his scalp. He purposefully didn’t deepen the kiss, which was exactly what Cas was trying to do. Benny wished he wasn’t this tired so he could do this all night, alongside many other things, but they had all the time in the world. It was better not to rush things, anyway. Cuddling was perfect for starters. They could do all the other things later.

**Author's Note:**

> My original idea was a lot less serious because Cas really does want a cat. Not sure why this turned out to be slightly angsty. Maybe I should write that conversation with Dean in the morning.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked my story! <3  
> [Come say hi to me on tumblr!](https://benny-lafitte.tumblr.com/)


End file.
